onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Capital
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = Kozuki Family (former); Beasts Pirates }} The Flower Capital is a region of Wano Country currently under the rule of Kurozumi Orochi. Overview The Flower Capital is currently the only location in Wano to be prosperous, due to the shogun Orochi's corrupt administration. Despite this, various crimes run rampant throughout the capital, such as crossroad killings committed by a magistrate and Kamazo, theft by Ushimitsu Kozo , and racketeering from the Kyoshiro Family. By law, the citizens of Flower Capital must have money. Anyone who runs out for any reason will be exiled. Layout and Locations The capital is divided into areas known as districts, each covering several streets including the 2nd district's 8th and 6th streets. Districts Red-Light District The |Yūkaku}} is an area of the Flower Capital where people are sold to perform services, predominantly prostitution. Komurasaki the oiran lived here. When the 8-year-old Tama was captured by the Beasts Pirates, they considered selling her in the Red-Light District. "Red-light district" is the real world term for places where prostitutes and sex shops are concentrated. Rasetsu Town is an area of the Flower Capital where, up to a 1,000 people, are imprisoned for crimes against the shogun and Kaido, including showing loyalty to their enemies, the Kozuki Family. It has a large two-story prison with a lattice fence on the ground level surrounded by pikes so citizens could see the price of betrayal. The second level has traditional vertical bars. There is a large kanji "牢" above the entrance. Rasetsu is the Japanese name for the Hindu figure Rakshasa. Landmarks Orochi Castle is where the shogun Kurozumi Orochi resides. It is located on a large plant at the center of the capital. Inside is a banquet hall, where Orochi entertains guests, a storage room, a well and space inside the roof for ninja to hide. In the basement, behind a heavy door, is a poneglyph surrounded by kokeshi dolls. School A school where children are fed propaganda by a SMILE user on Wano's history. Soba Stands Along with Sanji's, there are a few soba stands throughout the city like the one on 6th street in the 2nd district. Sakyo is where a tall pagoda is located behind Orochi's Castle, and it is where Kyoshiro resides. Pawn Shop A where blueprints of Kaido's fortress were held until Kumagoro bought them. Longhouses The Longhouses are owned by Kobe and one of his tenants is Kumagoro. Bath House The is a popular location for the residents to relax. According to Shinobu, it is unisex and the water there is warmer as that is the way the residents prefer. It is runned by large male octopi. Being a popular location, discussions held there are easy to eavesdrop upon and gather information. Outside the City Mt. Fuji Right on the Flower Capital's southwest border is an extremely tall mountain called . It reaches up into the sky, with its summit reaching the clouds. It may have been named after the real-life Mt. Fuji, a well-known symbol and the highest mountain in Japan. Dock A dock outside the capital where Brook, Robin, Usopp and Toko escaped. Ebisu Town Directly to the east of the city is a leftovers town called . Much of it is made of longhouses. Its residents, while extremely poor, all follow a philosophy of always being positive and constantly laugh about their troubles. In reality, this is because they're unable to express any other emotions, no matter how they really feel, due to the effects of eating the leftover defective SMILE fruits. After Sanji fled from city, he regrouped with Law, Franky and Usopp here. The town may have been named after Ebisu, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune who was known as "the laughing god" as he was mirthful in spite of his hardships, similar to the residents of the town. But, while the god's mirthfulness is genuine, the residents' smiles are described as masks that they're incapable of taking off. Citizens History Past In the past, Wano Country was ruled by the Kozuki Family, with Kozuki Sukiyaki being the shogun. Sukiyaki banished his son, Kozuki Oden, to the Kuri region due to his rebellious acts. After the Beasts Pirates took over the country, Kurozumi Orochi was declared the new shogun, and kept the country isolated from the rest of the world. Under the shogun's rule, the capital prospered while the rest of Wano suffered a great decline in resources. At a certain point in time, Kamazo started murdering the capital residents for an unknown reason. Wano Country Arc As part of their plan to take down Kaido, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance infiltrated the capital under aliases and began their plan to covertly acquire information and allies. However, due to him carrying Shusui, Zoro was accused of a series of murders, which landed him on trial by the real culprit. After his defeat in Kuri, the news about Luffy reach his crewmates. However, the alliance's plan continued as planed. Similar to Zoro, Sanji also attracted unwanted attention from the Kyoshiro Family, and as a result, was targeted by assassins from the Beasts Pirates. At the same time, the Oiran Komurasaki traveled toward Orochi Castle for a banquet. On the way, she and her escorts encountered Bingo who revealed Komurasaki's true nature, but was exiled from the capital due to his status. Afterwards, Franky returned to his undercover job as a carpenter under Minatomo guidance, in hopes of finding the blueprints of Kaido's resident on Onigashima. However, Minatomo revealed that he no longer has them. Franky was fired for lashing out and he began searching for them by visiting every person who had them. Meanwhile, Orochi had a meeting with CP-0 and had high demands for the the export of weapons, before starting his banquet to celebrate the upcoming Fire Festival. Back on the streets of Wano, Queen's assassins were revealed to be X Drake and Page One. As the Straw Hats and Law escaped the scene, Page One started destroying any shops he saw and told the owners to call for Sangoro to reveal himself. Despite Law's warnings, Sanji confronted and attacked Page One. Trivia *花の都 can be translated as "City of Flowers", which is one of the names of Tokyo. *Mt. Fuji is a reference to the real world real mountain in Japan. References Site Navigation ca:Capital de les Flors es:Capital de las Flores fr:Capitale des fleurs pl:Kwiecista Stolica pt-br:Capital das Flores ru:Цветочная столица zh:花都 Category:Wano Country Regions